It is occasionally necessary to determine internal construction of concrete structures, such as location of inclusions and other anomalies within concrete structures such as concrete columns or slabs, or to confirm the absence of inclusions and anomalies. This situation may arise for example when contemplating core drilling or cutting through the concrete structure. It is highly desirable to avoid impinging upon inclusions, such as reinforcement bars (hereinafter referred to as rebar), conduits, post tensioning cables, and the like. It may also be desirable to discriminate among inclusions, where several inclusions are in relatively close proximity to one another.
Purposes exist other than avoiding disruption to necessary building elements. For example, it may be desirable to ascertain internal integrity of concrete structures or lack thereof, for example to produce evidence for litigation purposes even if no boring or cutting is to be performed.